The present invention relates to umbrellas, and more specifically the present invention relates to a folding collapsible frame assembly for an automatic folding umbrella.
Various automatic umbrellas have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These automatic umbrellas are commonly complicated in structure and expensive to manufacture. Because of complicated structure, the assembly process is difficult to achieve, and the parts may be jammed during the operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,969, issued to the present invention, disclosed an automatic folding umbrella of which the shaft is consisted of several sections that slide one inside another and are controlled by a series of springs. The frame assembly of this structure of automatic folding umbrella is relatively heavy. Further, the springs may be tangled during the assembly process of the umbrella.